The Unfaithful Servant
by Bing Bong
Summary: “This is no game, you can not hide from me. They are only fools who play for time even when they know they can not win.” said Voldemort. What happens when Malfoy and Snape dissaparate from Hogwarts castle? Post HBP. One Shot.


**The Unfaithful Servant**

DISCLAIMER: I own lots of things. Sadly the characters and everything in this story isn't one of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy walked swiftly and silently beside Severus Snape. He kept thinking about what had just happened during the past hour; how Ruckus had set up the Dark Mark as a trap, how Dumbledore, weak and feeble had died at the mercy of Snape.

Malfoys knees were trembling so he stopped walking and took in the surroundings. They were in a dark empty street with crumbling houses on either side of them. Snape stopped in his tracks and looked back.

"_Keep moving Draco, we have no time to dawdle," he said._

"_Where are we going?" Malfoy asked._

"_To the dark lord,"_ he said quietly his wand gripped tightly in his hand and his eyes scanning the area cautiously. "_Now quit delaying us before we're tracked down by the ministry or someone else."_

"_Why don't we directly apparate there?"_ Malfoy asked

"_Because the dark lord has protected it with many powerful spells and enchantments."_ Snape said. _"Now come on." He added._

But Malfoy stood his ground. He was scared. He had not completed the task that his master had set out for him and he knew what lay ahead.

"_It's not easy is it?"_ Snape asked.

"_What's not?"_ Malfoy replied coldly.

"_Killing someone"_ he replied quietly.

"_I….. You."_ Stuttered Malfoy.

"_Don't pretend as if though you have it in you to do it."_ Snape said. _"It is no wonder your mother asked me to carry out your task. Undoubtedly it is why she made the Unbreakable Vow with me._

"_You don't know what you're talking about. If you hadn't interrupted, I would've done it."_

"_Which is why you had lowered your wand? I presume that you always duel in that manner."_ sneered Snape.

Malfoy knew that he could not fool Snape with such ease. He knew Snape knew that Malfoy had had no intention of killing Dumbledore up in the astronomy tower.

They started walking again and Malfoy's thoughts strayed to Dumbledore; how he had vowed to protect him and his family in his last few moments if he had joined his side. He knew the Dark Lord would say that Malfoy was a fool to even listen to Dumbledore's pathetic excuses, but Malfoy was vulnerable. After walking for another ten minutes, Malfoy saw a small dome shaped building looming in the distance. As they approached, he saw that it was made from stone and was covered in vines. They reached it and walked around to the entrance.

The door was made of moldering wood and Malfoy saw light flickering from inside. Snape walked up to the door and knocked three times.

"_Who is it?"_ said a sharp voice from behind the door after a few seconds.

"_I, Severus along with Draco." _Snape replied.

The door swung open and Malfoy saw Bellatrix Lestrange standing in a small room lit dimly by a few flickering candles.

"_Is it done? Did you do it?"_ she asked looking at Malfoy inquiringly.

Malfoy said nothing. He felt his heart in his throat as he felt the Dark Mark on his arm burn. So did Snape. He looked at Bellatrix then at Malfoy.

"_He's calling us."_ He said

Malfoy, weak and trembling, thought he may collapse. But he knew he could not avoid what was to happen. He proceeded with Snape through the room. He pulled back a curtain that was hung over an arch and entered a room which was lit by a single torch which hung on the stone wall behind an armchair. Malfoy looked around to drink in the view that was before him. The room was fairly large. There was a solitary window beside a crumbling table looked out into the dark night. There was a small unlit fireplace. A huge snake was slithering on a rug on the other side of the room. On the armchair in front of him sat Lord Voldemort.

"_Come in Malfoy."_ He said coldly, his pallid hands twirling his wand._ "I'll deal with you_ _later Severus. You may leave."_

Snape bowed and left the room leaving Malfoy and Voldemort alone. Voldemort eyes bore into Malfoy's and he knew what he was doing and knew that he couldn't prevent it. The room shimmered in front of him.

"_Well as I see it Draco,"_ he said _"You were told to do a task and you failed. Your path was cleared, and yet you did not kill Dumbledore as I ordered you to."_

"_It was Snape. He made the Unbreakable Vow with my mother."_ Malfoy replied

"_That is irrelevant. It was YOU who could not kill Dumbledore, you who disobeyed my orders… it is due to you, Malfoy that my plan has failed"_ he said viciously.

Malfoy stood completely still. He realized that his hand had sub-consciously gripped his wand. What was he thinking? He couldn't duel with the greatest wizard the world had ever seen. But as he stood there he realized that he had no choice. In a few seconds, Voldemort would perform the Avada Kedavra curse and the only way he would survive it would be to fight back.

He remembered everything that had happened during his life and realized that perhaps, had he not been so arrogant and chosen the right side as Dumbledore had suggested, he wouldn't have been here.

"_Lord Voldemort does not accept failure."_ Voldemort said impassively. He raised his wand and shouted

_"AVADA KEDAVRA"_

A jet of green light erupted from his wand and Malfoy ducked and leapt behind the table just in time. The curse hit the window, shattering the pane. Shards of glass flew across the room.

"_This is no game Malfoy, you can not hide from me. They are only fools who play for time even when they know they can not win."_

Malfoy stood up and yelled _"CRUCIO"_ but Voldemort merely deflected it with ease and sent a jet of dark blue light straight at him so fast that he did not have time to react. It hit him squarely in the chest and he felt the air leave his lungs. He fell back on the hard stone floor, every part of his body searing with pain and realized that he was paralyzed. He saw Voldemort loom over him and look at him straight in the eyes. The red slits showed no signs of mercy. He raised his wand and pointed it straight at Malfoys chest.

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA**."_

Malfoy's scream never left him. His eyes widened as he felt the pain charge through him and his body became flaccid and still.

"_This is what awaits those who defy me"_

He stepped over Malfoy's body.

"_Enter Severus."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A NOTE FROM KRUGER:

Hey all. Waddup. So how'd u all like it? I know it's different. I mean it's serious an all, totally different from MARAUDERS DIARY. Anyway. Hope u enjoyed it. Would like to thank my sister biya for helping me writing this. Couldn't have done it without her. She practically edited the whole story while I ate dinner. Anyway, I don't know when my next story will be released. But it'll be within 2 weeks. I might do another marauder based story. Anyway. Enjoy.

Kruger


End file.
